The Cove
by ItJusFanfiction
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are just on a short date at the cove. Enjoy and hopefully more to come. Peace


Payback!

**Hey peoples….This is my first fanfic. Umm….Yadda yadda yadda Enjoy I guess **

Sighing contently on Hiccups shoulder Astrid looks out to slow moving waves quietly breaking on the beach in front of them. Feeling a hand gently stroking her lower back, she shudders and immediately hears a faint chuckle. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she looks up and sees big green eyes staring down at her belonging to her lover. Smiling she leans onto his chest listening to his heartbeat and focusing on matching his. Recently she has been wondering how all this started. Could it have been his brush with the Green Death, that night she first rode Toothless, or was it him nearly dying. Remembering back, she confirms to herself that it was with that kiss that left her breathless on the cove. Prior to that, she realized that she loved him. Love. She never thought that the tough as shit Viking she was ever gonna fall in love, let alone love Hiccup.

"I love you"

The words snapping her out of her state of stupor. As if surprised she looked up to see the mouth in which it came out of and realized it was Hiccup's voice. "I love you too" she replied and she reached up for a kiss, which seem to last forever, not that she didn't mind.

Hiccup then almost in one motion swiftly rolled on top of her Surprising Astrid but not once breaking the kiss. Breaking from their kiss, "Why don't we have a little fun" he says watching for her reaction.

Smiling she nods just as Hiccup begins to undress her. It's not long after both of them are undressed and rolling around aimlessly in the sand, bodies clinging to one another fighting over dominance. Astrid skillfully pinning Hiccup to the ground sits on his chest aware of the warm large bulge poking her in the back. "Well big boy, it looks like I got you worked up." She giggled.

Hiccup laughs underneath his goddess and says, "It appears so. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll show you"

Slowly moving down his warm body, leaving a wet trail with her tongue. She hovers over his stick never taking her eyes off of him testing his reaction. Licking her lips, Hiccup took a deep breath preparing for what's to come. She crouched down, her warm breath on the tip of his member. Licking it slowly torturing him, watching him squirm under her made her giggle and she tried to fit as much of him in her as possible stopping at the base letting it linger before going faster and faster to match Hiccups breathing. Astrid noted a special place that Hiccup really liked that sent him over the edge everytime. Moving to his tip licking it slowly. A low growl emitted from the depths of his throat as he threw his head back slightly arching. "Oh Astrid" She could hear him whisper throughout the lovemaking fiasco. Feeling the pressure build up inside through his member Astrid could tell he was close. Slowing she withdrew his now wet and warm member from her mouth smiling as she looked down on the skinny teen under her.

Hiccup now recovering from the torture that she brought seized the time to roll positions making him on top. Surprised at the movement Astrid gasped making Hiccup smile from ear to ear. "Oh I'm sorry dear, did I surprise you?" he added teasingly. This earned him a well-deserved and well-aimed punch to the shoulder causing him to tumble on top of her. Laughing and regaining his position, he entwined their hands and put them above her head. Reaching down and sucking the tip of her nipple and hurriedly moving to the other one and repeating causing her to arch uncontrollably gripping their still entwined fingers until the knuckles turned white. He did on each breast over and over and over increasing her pleasure. Stopping and immediately getting an angry growl from her put him back to work. Rubbing her very moist clit he gently stuck two fingers inside reaching as far as he could making her arch uncontrollably again. Loving his touch Astrid began moaning and screaming his name. Upon hearing his name being screamed, he began to move faster in and out loving the way his name sounded rolling off of her tongue. Pushing his hand away was enough to tell him the she was ready. Leaning back and flipping her onto him putting her on top the aligned his member with her clit and slowly slid it in. Causing both to moan with pleasure. After a moment, she began to ride him cowgirl style moaning with each stroke. After a couple of minutes of cowgirl, Astrid began to slow noticeably. Realizing Hiccup rolled both of them so he could take control and with each thrust sent Astrid into a frenzy of hair pulling, lip biting and back scratching.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." Astrid screamed

Realizing that he too was close to cumming, he started moving faster and faster the pressure was killing him. He could feel warm juices around him as he felt Astrid cum with a loud moan. He couldn't take the buildup and he too had came with an even louder moan as he continued to thrust in her with each wave. OHHH FUCK" he screamed as he finished. Quickly positioning himself to where he didn't fall all the way on Astrid, Hiccup collapsed in a tired and exhausted mess. Wearily Hiccup pulled Astrid in closer and gently kissed her on the nose smiling faintly as she wrapped herself around him feeling their combined body-heat. Feeling himself drifting off to sleep Hiccup leaned forward still tired from their lovemaking.

"We should probably get home" slowly getting up but felt resistance as a hand gripped his arm. Tracing the limb down to her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the moon light.

Gazing straight into his eyes she whispers, "Let's stay for five more minutes"

Never able to say no to those blue eyes he slowly nods and lies back down on the warm sand as Astrid puts her head on his chest, Both staring into the dark and clear night sky.

_**As I said before this was my first fanfiction. This is kinda new to me but I would really enjoy your reviews and any suggestions. So umm…..Thanks for reading this and review! Peace**_


End file.
